


Access Denied

by Major9S



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Türkçe | Turkish
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major9S/pseuds/Major9S
Summary: Beni duyabiliyor musun?





	Access Denied

[Error 401]

Işığı sonuna kadar kısılmış bilgisayarımın ekranına bakarken donakalmıştım. Buz kesen ellerimi yanaklarıma koyduğumda Edvard Munch'ın 'Çığlık' tablosunu andırıyordum.

"Lanet olsun, neden girmiyor?!"

Tamamen kendi ilgi alanlarım için olan bir programın inmesini yaklaşık üç gündür bekliyordum ve lanet olasıca program açılmıyordu! Bu sorunun nedenini anlamaya çalışacağıma indirdiğim GBlara yanıyordum. Neredeyse ağlamanın eşiğindeydim.

"Zavallı bilgisayarım, kaç gündür dinlenemedin. Bir de bu çıktı başımıza!"

Bilgisayarım sayılı arkadaşlarımdan biriydi. Hiç arkadaşım olmadığı zor zamanlarda beni destekleyen ikiliden biriydi. Bana güç veren diğer şey piyanomdu. Ona sahip olana kadar çok uzun zaman geçmişti — bölümüm bu olmasına rağmen. Ancak maddi imkansızlıklar onu almama uzun bir süre engel olmuştu. Yine de onu aldığım zaman tüm bu engellerin bir önemi kalmamıştı, sadece saf mutluluk hissediyordum.

Üniversiteye başladığım ilk sene tamamen arkadaşsız ve zorbalığa uğrayarak geçmişti. Mirae ve Naye'yle tek başına uğraşmak zorunda kaldığım uzun bir seneydi. Neyse ki ikinci senemde kendime arkadaş edinebilmiştim — Jiyeon ve Jiyoon. Bu ikizlere bayılıyordum! Onlara bayılmamın tek sebebi bana yardımcı olmaları değildi, ciddi anlamda sanat akademisindeki en yetenekli kişiler olabilirdiler. Jiyeon keman ve Jiyoon da çello çalıyordu. Bir araya geldiğimizde birbirimize eşlik ederek harika melodiler yaratıyorduk. Özetle sadece arkadaşlığımızda değil müziğimizde de bir harmoni yakalayabilmiştik.

Düşüncelerimin derin labirentinde kaybolmuşken birdenbire telefonun çaldığını işittim. Saat gece yarısını geçiyordu.

"Bu saatte kim acaba?"

Elime aldığım telefonun parlak ışığında gözlerim neredeyse kör olmuştu. Bir yandan telefonun ışığını kısmaya çalışırken, bir yandan da ekranda arayan numarayı incelemeye başlamıştım ancak bir sorun vardı. Ekranda sadece üç sayı vardı: 508.

"Otomatik numara herhalde."

Böyle düşünmeme rağmen içimde şiddetli bir şekilde telefonu açma isteği uyanmıştı, tıpkı yasak olan şeyleri yapma isteği gibi.

"Alo?"

Telefonu açmamın ve konuşmamın ardından birkaç saniye bir sessizlik oluşmuştu. Tam kapatacaktım ki telefonun öteki ucundaki ses konuşmaya başladı.

"Bravo. Echo. November. India. Delta-"

"Kimsiniz?"

"-Uniform. Yankee. Alpha. Bravo. India-"

"Ne diyorsunuz?"

"-Lima. India. Yankee. Oscar. Romeo. Mike. Uniform. Sierra. Uniform. November."

Bu kelimelerden sonra hat 'bip' sesinin ardından sessizliğe gömüldü.

"Tüm bunlar ne anlam ifade ediyor?"

Ve pat. Telefon yüzüme kapanmıştı. Mantıksızlığın dibine vurduğum birkaç dakikadan sonra telefon ekranına bakakalmıştım.

"Bu neydi şimdi?"

Telefon ekranından ayırdığım gözlerim bilgisayar ekranındaki hata yazısına takılmıştı.

"Off. Bugün başım saçmalıklardan kurtulmuyor! Sanırım gidip yatsam iyi olacak, saat de geç oldu zaten..." dedim kendi kendime. Yarın dersim vardı, bu yüzden istediğim saate kadar uyuyamayacaktım. Yatmamın en doğru seçenek olduğuna karar verip soğuk battaniyenin altına girdim.

*****

Sabahleyin uyandığımda dolunay hala yerinde soluk bir şekilde duruyordu. Yatmamla kalkmam bir olmuş gibi hissediyordum. Büyük ihtimalle geç yatmamdan kaynaklanıyordu. Vücudumun ısısıyla ısıttığım sıcacık yatağımdan zor da olsa ayrılarak çıplak ayaklarımı yataktan aşağı doğru sarkıttım. Ellerimle çapaklanmış gözlerimi ovuşturup kendime gelmeye çalışırken ayağa kalktım. Yüz bakım ürünlerinin bulunduğu küçük çantamı ve havlumu kaptım ve ayağıma terliklerimi geçirdim.

Odadan dışarıya adımımı attığım an koridorun ışıklarının çoktan söndürülmüş olduğunu farkettim. Loş ışıkta adımlarımı hiç de aceleci olmayan bir tavırla atarak ortak tuvalete doğru ilerledim. Uzun koridor hiç sonu gelmeyecek gibi görünse de tuvalete ulaşmam kolaydı, çünkü odamdan fazla uzakta sayılmazdı. İçeri girdiğimde içerisinin kızlarla dolu olduğunu gördüm.

Mirae ve Naye de hiç şaşırtıcı olmayan bir şekilde tuvaletteki sınırlı sayıdaki aynalara yapışmış bir şekilde makyajlarını yapmaya başlamışlardı. İçeri girdiğim anda Naye, Mirae'nin koluna dirsek atarak uğraşabilecekleri kişinin — yani benim — geldiğimi haber vermişti.

"Naye, makyajımı mahv— Aa, bakın burda kim varmış!"

Yüz havlumu omzuma attım ve Mirae ve Naye ikilisinin olduğu yere doğru kısa bir bakış attım. Ardından tam tuvaletten geri adımımı atmak üzereydim ki Mirae kolumdan tuttu.

"O kadar hızlı değil!"

İşte yine başlıyorduk.

Naye içerideki diğer kızları acilen tuvaletten çıkarıp tuvaletin kapısını kilitlemişti ve Mirae beni bir köşeye sıkıştırmıştı. Artık herkes Mirae ve Naye'nin korkunç insanlar olduklarını biliyordu, buna rağmen kimse sesini çıkaramıyordu. Bunun sebebi herkesin 'Ona yapılmasına engel olursam bana da yaparlar.' Düşüncesinden kaynaklanıyordu.

"Yine mi bu salak bakım ürünleri? Baekhyun için güzel görünmeye çalıştığını biliyoruz, yani şu saçmalığı bırak artık. Ondan uzak dur diye daha kaç kez söyleyeceğim!"

Günüme bu kadar harika bir şekilde başlamak artık rutinim haline gelmişti. Ne kadar kaçıp kurtulmaya çabalasam da daha derine batıyordum. Mirae'nin o aurası tıpkı dibi görünen derin suları andırıyordu. Yüzmeyi bilmiyorsanız ve suya atladıysanız boğulma ihtimaliniz çok yüksekti. Maalesef ki ben Mirae'yle nasıl başa çıkacağımı bilmiyordum, bu yüzden de boğulmaya mahkumdum. Neyse ki bugünki tehdit süresi çok uzun sürmemişti, çünkü dışarıdan kapıyı yumruklayan birileri vardı.

"Hey! Kapıyı açın!"

Naye kapıyı açacağını haber veren bir bakışı Mirae'ye attıktan sonra Mirae beni yalnız bırakmıştı ancak tehditkar bakışlarını üzerimden ayırmamıştı. Kapıyı açtıklarında dışardaki kişinin Jiyoon olduğunu gördüm. Jiyoon bana empatisini hissettirmek istercesine bakarken Naye ve Mirae konuşmadan anlaşarak tuvaletten çıktılar. Tuvaleti terkettikleri andan itibaren Jiyoon yanıma koştu ve sordu:

"İyi misin? Yine mi bir şey söylediler?"

"İyiyim merak etme. İnsan bir süre sonra en kötü duruma bile alışıyor."

"Gel elini yüzünü yıkayalım,"

Ellerim ne zaman strese girsem buz kesiyordu. Bunu bilen Jiyoon anında ellerimi tuttu ve anlarcasına dudaklarını aşağıya doğru büzdü. İçeriye çıt çıkarmadan giren kızlar ne durumda olduğumu sormamışlardı. Zaten önemsemedikleri Naye'nin onları tuvaletten çıkarmaya çalışırken olacakları bilmelerine rağmen itiraz etmemelerinden belliydi.

Elimi yüzümü yıkarken Jiyoon bana arkadan sarılmıştı ve kafasını sırtıma yaslamıştı.

"Endişelenme, her şey iyi olacak."

"Umuyorum Jiyoon, umuyorum..."

Bu işkencenin artık bitmesini istiyordum ama bunu yapabilecek güce sahip değildim. Mirae ve Naye'den kurtulmamın bir yolu yoktu. Onların her gün bana uyguladığı psikolojik baskıyla hayatımı devam ettirmekten başka yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu... ya da 'o'ndan vazgeçmekten başka. Ve ben, ondan vazgeçemezdim.

Mahmur bir sesle tuvaletin kapısından bir ses bize bir soru yöneltmişti:

"Yine mi Baek mevzusu?"

Bu kişi Jiyeon'dan başkası değildi.

"Ona böyle hitap etmemelisin. Eğer Mirae duyarsa—"

"Onlardan korkmuyorum. Bence sen de korkmamalısın,"

Jiyeon her zaman cesur biri olmuştu. Ben de bu okula gelene kadar kendimi cesur biri olarak tanımlayabilirdim, ancak cesaretimin gerçekten oyunculukta kaldığını burada farketmiştim.

"En kötü ne olabilir ki?"

*****

Hazırlandıktan sonra girdiğim enstrüman dersi çok yoğun ve ağır geçmişti. Kulaklarımda çınlayan notalardan her ne kadar hoşlansam da bir şey iş haline geldiği zaman bıktırıyordu, bunu kabul ediyordum. Yine de umursamamaya çalışarak dersin bitmesiyle birlikte kendimi koridora attım. Okulumuz tıpkı bir liseyi andırıyordu, tek bir binadan oluşuyordu ve koridorlarında eşyalarımızı koyabileceğimiz kilitli dolaplar bulunuyordu. Kendi dolabımın olduğu yere doğru yürüdüm. Dolabım okulun ana giriş kapısının tam karşısındaki koridorda bulunuyordu ve bunun için çok şanslı olduğumu söyleyebilirdim, çünkü geldiği an 'o'nu görebilme fırsatım oluyordu. Bugün her ne kadar kötü başlamış olsa da onu görebilme ihtimali beni mutlu ediyordu.

Dolabımın kapağını açtığım sırada kızların gülüşmelerinin sesi arttı ve tüm koridor fısıldaşmaya başladı. Bunun sebebini anlamaya çalıştığım o an, gözlerim 'o'nu bulmuştu. Okulun altın çocuğu Baekhyun'u.

Ona okulun altın çocuğu denmesinin sebebi her şeyde çok iyi olmasıydı. Aklınıza gelebilecek her şeyde. Kendisiyle beraber olmak isteyen kızlar buradan Ay'a yol olurdu büyük ihtimalle. Mirae onlardan biriydi. Ben de Baekhyun'a düşen çoğunluktan biriydim. Bu yıldızlar denizinde benim kadar soğuk ve uzak bir yıldızın fark edilmesinin imkanı bile yoktu. Her şeye rağmen, Baekhyun'un sevgili geçmişinden kimsenin haberi yoktu ve Baekhyun da kimseyle çıkmak istiyor gibi görünmüyordu.

Baekhyun'un etrafını erkek arkadaşları çevrelerken etrafa o büyüleyici ve bulaşıcı gülümsemesini gösteriyordu. İster istemez gülümsemeye başladığımda kafamın saçlarımdan tutularak dolabıma doğru hızlıca itildiğini hissettim. Sesten dolayı gülüşmelerine ara veren Baekhyun ve arkadaşları benim ve Mirae'nin olduğu tarafa bakıyordu.

"Aman canım, sakar galiba. Nasılsın Baek?"

Mirae'nin memnuniyet dolu gülümsemesini ve flörtöz bakışlarını yönelttiği Baekhyun bir Mirae'ye bir bana baktı ve hızlıca bana doğru ilerledi.

Yüzümün dolaba gelen kısmına, yani yanağıma elini koyarak endişeli gözlerle beni inceledi.

"İyi misin? Çok kötü vurmuş olmalısın..."

Baekhyun benimle konuşmuştu. Onu geçtim... eli yanağımdaydı ve beni rahatlatmak ve acımı almak istercesine eli yanağımda daireler çiziyordu!

Mirae ağzı bir karış açılmış bir şekilde ikimize bakıyordu ancak böyle kalması çok uzun sürmemişti. Ben daha ağzımı açıp bir şey söyleyemeden yanımızda bitmiş ve kolunu aşağıya doğru iterek Baekhyun'un elini yanağımdan uzaklaştırmıştı.

"Baek! O iyi işte! Hadi!" Dedi ve Baekhyun'u kolundan tutup çekiştireceği sırada Baekhyun kolunu Mirae'nin elinden kurtardı ve Mirae'ye ciddi bir ses tonuyla:

"O daha yanıt vermedi." Dedi.

Kaşlarım yaşadığım şaşkınlıkla birlikte havada, bir elim de biraz önce Baekhyun'un elinin olduğu yerde duruyordu. Baekhyun'un ilgili gözleri gözlerimi bulmuştu ve o an gerçekten beni... umursadığını düşünmüştüm. Her ne kadar önemsiz biri olsam da. Tam da altın çocuktan beklendiği gibi.

"B-b-ben..." dedim ve cümlemi zor da olsa tamamlayacaktım ki Naye'nin sesi duyuldu.

"Ne bakıyorsunuz?! Dağılın!"

Etrafta bize meraklı bakışlar atan öğrencilerin bizi — beni, Baekhyun'u ve Mirae'yi — izlemesini engellemeye çalışıyordu. Mirae'nin rezil oluşunu... ve benim yükselişimi. Kendime birdenbire bir güven gelmişti.

"Ben iyiyim ama bu soruyu sorman gereken kişi ben değilim," Kafamı iki yana salladım ve devam ettim,

"Kafamı dolaba vuran Mirae'yle konuşmaya ne dersin?" Dedim ve tek kaşımı kaldırdım. 

Dolabımın kapağını kapatırken yandan Baekhyun'un fal taşı gibi açılmış gözlerini ve şok olmuş yüz ifadesini izledim.

Baekhyun, dediklerimi duyduktan bir saniye sonra gür sesiyle Mirae'nin adını haykırmıştı.

"Ben bir şey yapmadım Baek! Kız bana suç atmaya çalışıyor işte!"

Yaptığı şeyin açığa çıktığını bildiği halde Mirae inkar etmeye devam ediyordu, ancak Baekhyun bu numaraları yiyecek biri değildi. Ona bunu bildirmek istercesine,

"Sana inanamıyorum!" Dedi ve kafasını sola yatırdı. Yüzünde aşırı derecede memnuniyetsiz bir ifade vardı.

Ardından, işaret parmağını Mirae'ye doğru yöneltip ona tehditle karıştırdığı fısıltılarıyla bir şeyler mırıldandı.

"Gerçekten bana değil bu kıza mı inanacaksın?" Diye umutsuzca sordu Mirae.

Baekhyun arkasını dönmüş ona cevap vermeden gidecekken bir şey hatırlamışçasına bana döndü ve beni belimden kavradı. Beni yapılı gövdesine yaslayarak kulağıma doğru eğilmişti. Yaklaştığında nefesini ve kalp atışlarını hissedebiliyordum.

"Mirae bir şey daha yapmaya kalkarsa 451'i ara."

Daha sonra benden bir adım uzaklaştı ve yüzüme anlamlı gözlerle baktı. Kafasını bir kez aşağı salladıktan sonra Mirae'nin bozulmuş yüzüne bir kez daha baktı. Sonra yürüyerek bizim bulunduğumuz noktadan uzaklaştı. Gözden kaybolana kadar arkasından onun gidişini izlemiştim. Olanlara inanamıyordum... 451? Dün beni arayan numara gibi üç haneli bir numaraydı. Peki 451'de ne vardı?

"Sen," dedi hırlayarak Mirae.

O sırada olanları uzaktan izleyen Jiyeon ve Jiyoon yanımıza yaklaştı ve Mirae'ye gülümseyerek aynı anda,

"Uzaklaş," dediler.

Mirae de dayanamayarak,

"Bu iş burada bitmedi. Bunu ödeyeceksiniz. Hepiniz!" Dedi ve Baekhyun'un gittiği yönün tam tersi yönde hızla ilerleyerek okul binasından çıktı.

"Bu harikaydı!"

"İyi misin?"

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?"

"Baekhyun sana ne dedi?"

"Baek'in sana dokunması-"

"Kızlar... Bir sakin olun lütfen." Dedim ve güldüm.

Bu, Mirae'ye karşı kazandığım ilk zaferdi. Onu geçtim Baekhyun'la birdenbire seviye atlamıştım. 451 aklıma kazınan sayı olacaktı ve odama gittiğimde ilk yapacağım iş o numarayı aramak olacaktı. Kimseye bundan bahsetmeyecektim. Bu, benim ve Baekhyun arasında kalacak olan özel bir bilgiydi. En azından bir süreliğine.

Ellerimle yüzümü kapattıktan sonra kıpkırmızı kesildiğimi hissettim. Naye etrafı dağıttıktan sonra bile hala bana bakan birkaç kişi vardı. Onlar da eminim benim ne kadar şanslı olduğumu düşünüyorlardı.

"Tamam şanslı bıdık. Bugünlük seni rahat bırakıyoruz, ama yarın bize olayı tüm detayları anlatacaksın!" Diye çığırdı Jiyeon.

Ellerimi yüzümden uzaklaştıran Jiyoon bana sarıldı ve omuzlarımı iki kere sarstı.

"Hadi bakalım!" Dedi ve güldü.

Ben de ikizlere doğru gülümsedim ve bir sonraki dersimin olduğu sınıfa doğru yol aldım.

***

Ders tarih olduğu için neredeyse uyuya kalacaktım. Müzik tarihi olsa bile sıkıcıydı.

'Yapacak bir şey yok, tarihi bir türlü sevemiyorum.' Diye düşündüm.

Dersin bittiğini duyuran hocadan sonra eşyalarımı çantama kelimenin tam anlamıyla tıkıştırdıktan sonra sınıftan ayrılmıştım. Hızlı adımlarla uzun koridoru aştım ve odama doğru ilerledim. İçeriye girdiğimde kapıyı kilitledim ve kapının eşiğine kayarak oturdum. Telefonumu elime aldım, 451'i tuşladım ve parmaklarım dudaklarımda telefonun diğer ucundan gelecek sesi bekledim.

"Yönlendiriliyorsunuz..."

Anlayamayarak telefonu kulağımdan çekip ekrana baktığımda o numarayı gördüm. 508.

"Bravo. Echo. November. India. Delta. Uniform. Yankee. Alpha. Bravo. India. Lima. India. Yankee. Oscar. Romeo. Mike. Uniform. Sierra. Uniform. November."

Ve bunun ardından yine bir 'bip' sesi gelmişti. Cevap veremeden dona kalmıştım. Baekhyun... bana neden böyle bir numarayı versin ki? Ayrıca bu numaranın beni aradığını nereden biliyordu? Yoksa bir yanlışlık mı vardı? Aradan akıp geçen saniyelerden sonra telefon kendi kendine kapanmıştı.

Bir yanlışlık olduğunu farzederek 451'i yeniden tuşladım ve bekledim.

"Yönlendiriliyorsunuz..."

Telefon ekranına baktım ve ekranda yeniden 508 sayısını gördüm. Aynı kelimelerin tekrarlanacağını bildiğimden hemen elime bir kağıt kalem aldım ve kelimeleri alt alta yazmaya başladım.

Bravo.

Echo.

November.

India.

Delta.

Uniform

Yankee.

Alpha.

Bravo.

India.

Lima.

India.

Yankee.

Oscar.

Romeo.

Mike.

Uniform.

Sierra.

Uniform.

November.

Bip.

Kelimelere bakarken süremin kısıtlı olduğunu biliyordum çünkü 'bip' sesinden sonra telefon kendi kendine kapanıyordu ve o an, ruhumun vücudumdan ayrıldığını hissetmiştim. Bu, alt alta yazdığım kelimelerin baş harflerine baktığımda yaşadığım şok ve korkudan kaynaklanıyordu. Korkarak da olsa, bu soruyu cevaplamaya karar vermiştim.

"Evet, seni duyabiliyorum."

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için ne kadar teşekkür etsem azdır. ♡


End file.
